Weakness
by Yuaki1707
Summary: His weakness were sexy woman and she was ready to use that to her advantage. However, she didn't expect it to end with her confessing her love to him. Laxana LaxusxCana


Weakness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Cana took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to do. Apparently it was his only weakness and Mirajane was convinced that she was the only one who could pull it off. After all, he did suggest that if she would strip for him he would've helped in the battle against Phantom Lord.

Back then, Mirajane would've never suggested Cana to do exactly what Laxus had said, but they needed him more now than they did last time. They were ready to fight a dark guild, but with more than 500 members (and at least 50 S-Class mages), they needed all the help they can get; including the help of a certain lightning mage.

She knocked on the door and waited for the tall, blonde man to open it. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Laxus stood in the door frame. One of his eyebrows rose in question when he saw the card mage in front of him. It was unusual for her to be here and so was her attire. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a black leather jacket (that was unzipped enough to show her leopard print bra) and a black miniskirt. Her outfit was finished off with knee-long black boots (with heels) and her usual silver bracelets.

He moved from the door frame and let her in before closing the door. He was curious as to why she came to visit and waited for her to explain herself. She used to come here often, when they were still close friends, before he decided to try and take over the guild. He was the first one that she had told about Gildarts being her father and in return he had told her how he didn't like the way people treated him, because he was Makarov's grandson. He wanted to be known because of his skills, not because of his bloodline.

"It's been a while since I came here." The S-Class mage nodded in agreement before he sat on the edge of his bed and waited for her to continue talking. He could see that she was avoiding eye contact and he wondered why. Did he scare her?

"Remember what you said last time when we needed your help?" As soon as she finished those words, everything started to make sense in his head. She would strip for him, just so he would help the guild. His eyes widened with his realisation and the fact that she had already started unzipping the rest of her jacket.

He wanted to avoid his eyes, but he couldn't with the beauty standing in front of him. "C-Cana," he tried to talk, but couldn't find the right words. He didn't want her to do this, just for the sake of him helping. He wanted her to do it, because she wanted to, or not at all.

He wanted her to stop, but at the same time he wanted her to keep going. He didn't know what side to go with and it kept getting harder. He was concentrating so much, that he didn't immediately notice the weight on his lap. When his mind realised that Cana was straddling his lap, she had already kissed him.

Laxus kissed back and placed an arm around her waist, while the other held the back of her head. Her arms went around his neck and the sensation of his mouth on hers and their tongues battling against each other, caused her to let out a moan that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde man.

He broke their kiss and tried to control his breathing, while his mind was trying to figure out what had just happened. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want to do it against her will. He knew that she was doing it to get him to join Fairy Tail in the upcoming battle.

"Cana, don't. I don't want to be the reason that you have to do something that you don't want to." His eyes stared at hers and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. However, she could also see the lust, the want and the need. He wanted her and she decided to fulfil l his wish.

"What if I want to? Would it change your mind?" Her questions had caught him by surprise, but he easily surrendered when he saw the want in her eyes. He could see that she wanted this as badly as he did and with that in mind, he kissed her, his tongue delving straight into her mouth. She responded quickly and they could both feel the emotion in their kisses and touches.

When Cana woke up, she first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room. The next was that she was naked and then she noticed the strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly against a muscular body. The card mage recalled what happened last night and a smile graced her lips.

She wriggled, trying to get out of the strong grasp of the man behind her, but to no avail. She heard a groan coming from the blonde and giggled lightly. "Morning," she greeted him He grunted before kissing her neck and shoulder.

As much as she enjoyed his touches and kisses, she knew that she needed to get to the guild and tell Mirajane about her success. "I need to get back to the guild, Laxus." With that said, he removed his arm and let her go. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time that she came to him, even if it was for the same reasoning.

When she finished getting dressed, she looked back at him again. She looked at his muscular chest and then moved her eyes up to his face. His eyes looked disappointed and she had a hunch as to why. She walked over to him and kissed him again, letting her hand caress his cheek. When she pulled away, she did one of the bravest things she had done in her whole life.

"I love you, Laxus." She dropped her head, hoping he wouldn't see the tears that had started to escape from her eyes. She knew he was going to reject her. Yesterday probably didn't mean more than a one-night-stand to him. She felt his hand grasp her chin and lift her face up, to meet his.

"Why are you crying?" Cana couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes and then she noticed his face coming closer. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered lightly from the sensation.

"I love you, Cana."


End file.
